


Honeymatsu

by hentaimatsu



Category: Bee Movie (2007), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Bees, Crossover, Honey, M/M, Masturbation, The absolute worst thing I have ever written, Urethral Play, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentaimatsu/pseuds/hentaimatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jyushimatsu enjoys himself after watching his favorite movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymatsu

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have ever written, and it is awful in all regards. Enjoy!

Jyushimatsu sat in the middle of the living room, knees to his chest, and staring rapt at the television screen as the movie came to a close. It was already rare enough for him to have the attention span to sit still for 5 minutes, never mind an entire movie, and his abundance of energy was apparent as he shook with pent up excitement. Had it been any other movie, he would have just skipped to his favorite parts, but this one was different. Every single scene, every single line of dialogue, everything was perfect, and completely worth sitting on the hard tatami flooring for nearly 2 hours to watch. The film in question? Bee Movie. His brothers liked to joke around about it, oftentimes rolling their eyes when he suggested they watch it together. It used to bother him, especially since he couldn't fathom how anybody could possibly hate such a perfect film. However recently he came to find that he didn't mind watching the film alone, and in fact, vastly preferred it, as he had taken more than just a passing liking to the film's protagonist.

Second to baseball, Barry B. Benson was Jyushimatsu's next love. From the witty one liners and dry sarcasm, to the way his small yellow body flitted about the screen, he couldn't get enough. Ever since he was a child, he had always had a strange fascination with bugs, and there was just something about Barry that drove Jyushi absolutely wild whenever he thought about him.

The film eventually came to it's end, music cutting off as Jyushimatsu quickly turned the movie off, too excited to waste his time sitting through the credits. As usual, he was already hard by this time and wanted to dash to the attic immediately, but forced himself to slow down, painfully savoring the feeling of tightness in his shorts. His hands shook with anticipation as his took the disc out of the player and returned it to its case. Clutching the movie almost too tightly in his hands, he stood up, gathered the rest of his things, and headed upstairs - making a quick detour into the kitchen as an idea popped into his head. Grabbing a small bottle and slipping it into his pocket, he could barely contain himself from running up the steps, his heart leaping as he reached his destination.

Once in the attic, he padded across the floor to his familiar corner. Behind a small wall of old cardboard boxes was a small cushion, a few magazines, and of course, his bug encyclopedia. Fluffing up the cushion, he sat down with his back against the wall, and made himself comfortable as he shimmied out of his shorts and underwear, his swollen dick springing free. He then took the items from downstairs out of his pockets and laid them out for easy access: a bullet vibe, some tissues, and a small bottle of honey. The honey admittedly, was something new to his routine, but one he was the most excited about, for it added an extra layer to the fantasy already forming in his head. He wasted no time in popping off the cap and squirting a bit of the golden liquid into his palm. The sweet scent washed over him as he closed his eyes, grasping his painfully hard dick as he let out a satisfied moan at the firm touch.

He pictured Barry standing in front of him, his diminutive size making Jyushimatsu seem like a mountain in comparison. Not one to be intimidated, Barry would start by flying up to his lover's thigh, landing on the sensitive flesh. Jyushi trailed his fingers from his free hand lightly over the path he imagined Barry would walk, his small legs causing the smallest of sensations. From there, his path would head north, Barry almost dancing teasingly in a delicate step on the way to Jyushi's towering dick. He would tease him, rubbing his fuzzy body around the base before climbing up the shaft. Jyushimatsu lightened the grasp on his dick, his touch almost like butterfly kisses as he lost himself in his thoughts of Barry clinging to his shaft, wings slightly fluttering as his blue eyes glazed over with lust. He imagined Barry approaching the summit, and letting out a small remark of surprise at the precum that was already freely leaking from the head of Jyushi's cock. Barry would let out a gasp, playing in the growing mess, wetting his delicate fuzz and wing, before looking up at Jyushi with that crooked smile of his and tracing his small hands around the entrance to Jyushi's urethra.

He started slowly stroking himself fully, no longer in light teasing motions, congratulating himself on the idea of using honey for this. It was thick and sticky, almost making it hard to move his hand and providing a delicious tugging sensation with each movement of his hand. As his motions got faster, the heated flesh of his groin in turn caused his makeshift lubrication to warm up as well, thinning out and becoming easier to work with. The sweet scent of clover honey mingled with sweaty arousal filled the dusty corner of the attic as he let out a ragged breath.

He could almost see Barry smiling up at him, his stomach knotting in excitement as he watched his insect lover caress his dick. He felt a slight stretching as Barry stuck his small arms down Jyushi's hole, testing the tightness and slicking up the inside with more of the precum/honey mixture. Jyushi's fingers circled the head of his cock as he pictured Barry playing with his urethra, taunting and toying with his lover's hole until he deemed it ready. Suddenly Jyushimatsu let out a whine, his fingers pressing down hard onto the top of his dick as he watched Barry wiggle his way inside. Jyushimatsu grabbed the bullet vibe and switched it on low, holding it against his shaft as he pictured Barry's small fuzzy body traveling through his dick, his movements sending shockwaves through rigid flesh as the gentle buzzing of his wings tickled the insides of his cock as he moved further and further into Jyushi's body.

Jyushimatsu lowered the vibe to his balls, raising the speed more as his imagined Barry finally arriving inside of them. Although at this point he wouldn't be able to see his small friend, he could fully picturing him in his mind's eye, completely surrounded by cum, bathing in it, his wings beating as he enjoyed himself in the sweet nectar of Jyushimatsu's body. Jyushi let out a cross between a sigh and a moan as his hand around his cock sped up, the pace increasing to a near fever pitch as he fondled his balls with the vibrator. Groaning, his thoughts became disjointed, coming in sporadic flashes and waves. He was reminded of the scene in the movie where the bees all help lift the plane, and a sudden thought crosses his mind of having his entire body covered by bees, led by Barry, overtaking him and caressing every inch of his flesh with their tiny, small legs and brushing up against him with their tiny bodies. He imagines them crawling up his legs, over his face, swarming around his dick, and covering him completely. The thought proves to be too much for him as his hips stutter and he lets out a low, needy whine as he presses the bullet vibe into his sensitive balls, groaning and gasping as he cums hard all over his own chest.

He sits back and stares at the ceiling, shaky breaths racking his body as he pants, coming down from his high and catching his breath. A smile crosses his lips as he again mulls over his fantasy and brings a honey and cum coated hand to his lips, curious about the taste, and gives his palm a broad swipe with his tongue. The combination of salty and sweet is one all it's own, and he savors the taste before licking the rest of the mess off of his hand. Whistling happily, Jyushimatsu stands up and puts his clothes back on, grabbing the tissues and making sure to clean up the mess left in his corner before bounding back down the stairs, positively aglow as he slips the honey back onto its shelf in the kitchen cupboard.


End file.
